panefandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Shine
Tina Shine is an NPC trainer located in Barley, available for use by anyone within that region. Trainer Information Appearance Tina is very beautiful, and she will be the first to admit this. She had short reddish-brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She wears a two piece scarlet swim suit and isn't shy about walking around town in nothing but. Her appearance means absolutely everything to her. She carries makeup with her everywhere, rather than items for healing pokemon, and puts makeup on after every dip in the water she takes. Personality Tina is very conceited and rude. She thinks that she is the most beautiful trainer in Barley and that beauty is all that it takes to win a battle. She is rude to every trainer that confronts her, and especially to those that she deems ugly. She doesn't have a single male pokemon, since male pokemon cannot be nearly as beautiful as female pokemon, and therefore are much weaker. She hates losing and will go so far as to declare her winning opponent a cheater whenever she loses. Vain to the point that she would sell her pokemon for a mirror, Tina hates her feebas more than any trainer that has every crossed her path, because the pokemon is ridiculously ugly in comparison to most feebas. Despite her need to make herself look beautiful, Tina will take no time to care for her pokemon, and so her feebas will never hope to evolve. Tina views her pokemon as tools, not as friends. She is equally as rude to them as she is to other people. The only time she will be nice to someone is if she finds them attractive, and that is often worse that her conceited, derogatory behavior. Items and Equipment Tina carries no status items with her. She feels that her pokemon can go on perfectly without them, and if they can't, then they don't deserve them, anyway. Biography Tina was raised in Petropolis by her mother, a beautician, and her father, a perfume salesman. Both of her parents wanted something more for her, so encouraged her to go off on her pokemon journey to discover herself. She made it to Barley and gave up. Now she lives there, making herself as beautiful as possible, trying to woo whatever men she finds attractive, and battling any trainers that pass through. Relationships Trainers that Tina has met and/or battled with: Pokemon Jewel :Species: Golduck Gender: Female Level: 33 Nature: Hardy Heritage: ::Mother: Golduck Father: Mantine Known Moves: Aqua Jet, Scratch, Water Sport, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Water Pulse, Fury Swipes, Screech, Blizzard ™, Confuse Ray (egg move) Pearl was Tina's second pokemon (her first being a squirtle which she later got rid of due to her timid nature), and is her most loyal. She will do anything that she is told and fights with determination and without question. Pearl :Species: Polywhirl Gender: Female Level: 27 Nature: Bold Heritage: ::Mother: Poliwrath Father: Kingdra Known Moves: Water Sport, Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, Rain Dance, Body Slam, Bubblebeam, Splash (egg move) Pearl is a very smart pokemon. She does what she is told so long as it isn't something that puts her into obvious danger (like taking an electric attack to protect Jewel - something that Tina has asked of her before). She is a strong pokemon, but doesn't get along with her trainer well, often disobeying orders outside of battle. Diamond :Species: Feebas Gender: Female Level: 43 Nature: Lonely Heritage: ::Mother: Feebas Father: Marill Known Moves: Splash, Tackle, Flail, Light Screen (egg move) Diamond aims to please her trainer - a feat which continues to fail. Tina loathes her feebas, considering it to be the uglist and weakest pokemon on the planet. However, she never takes the time to help her pokemon grow more beautiful, and so can never hope for the pokemon to evolve. This saddens Diamond, but she stubbornly continues trying to please her unpleasable trainer. Ruby :Species: Spheal Gender: Female Level: 10 Nature: Jolly Heritage: ::Mother: Sealeo Father: Remoraid Known Moves: Powder Snow, Growl, Water Gun, Defense Curl, Encore, Signal Beam (egg move) A happy-go-lucky pokemon, Ruby does whatever she is told to do, unless there is food around, and then that has her complete attention. Emerald :Species: Gorebyss Gender: Female Level: 15 Nature: Rash Heritage: ::Mother: Gorebyss Father: Gastrodon Known Moves: Whirlpool, Confusion, Agility, Water Pulse, Body Slam (egg move) Emerald is a distinctly sadistic pokemon. She loves battling and throws herself into the midst of one whenever she gets the chance, trying to impale any and everyone on her sharp beak. She often bursts into battle without waiting for commands. Sapphire :Species: Wooper Gender: Female Level: 12 Nature: Naive Heritage: ::Mother: Quagsire Father: Slowpoke Known Moves: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Sport, Mud Shot, Safeguard (egg move) Sapphire is a rarely dull-witted pokemon - something that Tina blames on her being sired by a Slowpoke. Oftentimes, the wooper doesn't even pay attention, so has a habit of being knocked out during a battle because she failed to realize that she was in the middle of one. Category:NPCs